


where do we go from here

by cosmoscrow



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Dragon Quest XI Act I Spoilers, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I HAVE. A LOT OF FEELINGS, Named Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Nonbinary Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Selectively Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Team as Family, Trans Luminary, Trans Male Character, Why?, actually i miss all of Act 1, and oops now they are a big weird family, at this point i have given up on sorting who is who and just go with it, because i am and i say so my city now, but also bc i love Hendrik and i need him so i can make him suffer, friendship fluff, get yourselves ready this is going to be a rollercoaster, help him he's so confused, hendrik voice: there are no royal protocols for babysitting, i already warned you guys, i cry regularly over friendships join me suckers, i miss the travelling days of the Golden Duo Eleven & Erik, in the best ways of course, just a ragtag bunch of misfits travelling, listen i love Eleven but i'm also highkey projecting my own take on him, literally im gonna just tag all the feelings that will occur in this fic, look everyone in my fics is either gay or trans or both, mainly bc some things may allude to Act II, so to all LGBT reading this: MWAH I LOVE YOU, welcome to found family hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoscrow/pseuds/cosmoscrow
Summary: Let the forest hear our sound – and stretch even further, beyond sand dunes and endless blue waters. The Luminary's goal is clear, but who said it had to be done alone? So he doesn't, and picks up a family on the way to the top of the world.A collection of snippets from the party's travels around the world during Act I & Act II. They aim to save the world and on the way there, they fill the little box of happiness in their hearts with love.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary, Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI) & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. the free fall into something new

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!
> 
> What can I say other than I TOLD YOU SO that I was going to come back with a bunch of Found Family & Friendship Feels. My notes are already full with potential chapter contents.
> 
> Anyway, this little series is gonna be non-chronological as it's literally just a place for me to dump all my feelings for the group and cry over their bonds. So beware of Spoilers and read the notes to each chapter since I'll indicate particular timelines and potential trigger warnings.  
> And while the collection centres on the group as a whole, it will heavily feature around the Golden Duo Eleven (or in this case; Kuron) and Erik because I miss travelling as the duo. I'm gonna have so much fun with all the shenanigans lmaooo
> 
> Title (and pretty much this entire fic) was inspired by the song Rocks by Imagine Dragons. Listen to it and tell me it doesn't remind you of the group/ Golden Duo travelling together and getting into all sorts of hilarious situations while also adventuring to their hearts content. I just [clenches fists] love them so much.
> 
> ANYWAY. HAVE THIS MILD INTRO TO THE STORY/COLLECTION AND ENJOY YOUR STAY. And as always, let me know what you think! I'm already keen on writing the next chapter!  
> – Crow
> 
> PS: If you'd like to get to know my version of the Luminary, Kuron, a little more, [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334660) is a small introduction to who he is.

* * *

The sparse light within the dungeons and the sewers was absolutely horrid. Even Erik, who was well-versed in operating within the dark, had a hard time orienting himself. Don’t even get him started on the bumbling Luminary behind him.

As if on cue, the idiot stumbled and crashed face-first into one of those many damp wooden crates. Erik cringed at the sound – man, this guy _sucked_ at stealth. He had been ready to tear his prized hair out after the other teen ran straight into the patrolling guards, completely missing the protective cover of the crates when he careened past them. At least he was a decent fighter, Erik admitted silently, while he watched how the other fought off the guards with such practiced ease, even going so far as to expertly spin the sword in his hand after he’d won before sheathing it.

He was an odd fellow, the Luminary. Completely silent, only speaking with his hands, which made Erik squint in the darkness of the dungeons in order to be able to discern what the other teen was trying to communicate. It was also worth mentioning that Erik wasn’t as well-versed in sign language as he’d wanted to be. But he eventually figured out the story after the Luminary had slowed his movements down.

And here they were, gunning down a dirt paved tunnel with a dragon literally _hot_ on their heels. As if the plunge from the bridge into murky waters and being relentlessly hounded by Heliodorian Guards wasn’t enough. For Goddess’ sake, why did it have to be a fucking dragon? What was a dragon even doing down here? At this point Erik would rather face down an entire family of Great Sabrecats, but no, instead he’d gotten an overgrown, fire-powered lizard with too many teeth. What rotten luck.

The dragon’s fiery breath nipped at their heels as they ran, squeezing through any available crevice. Erik could feel his legs burning with exhaustion, but he didn’t dare to slow down, his one hand tightly locked around the Luminary’s wrist to urge him along. They’ve barely managed to avoid getting roasted alive, but with the guards on their tail now, they might as well be skewered alive. His heart sang when he spotted the light at the end of the tunnel coming closer and closer – but that heart plummeted the moment him and the brunet came to a screeching halt in front of the edge of a cliff. A nearby waterfall roared as it spat water down a terrifyingly high free fall.

“Fuck, looks like we finally ran out of luck, huh?” Erik hissed, whirling around as the guards approached them from behind. His hand shot out, gripping the Luminary’s shoulder. “We’re dead meat when they catch us.”

The other snapped his gaze around towards him and Erik felt like he’d just been struck across the face. Here, in the bright sunlight, he finally got a clear look at his companion, no longer shrouded by the gloomy darkness from the underground.

The Luminary was _young_. Hell, for a heart-stopping second Erik thought he was staring at a damn twelve-year-old. It took him everything to blink away the momentary image of long braided hair fluttering in the wind, the colour exactly matching his own.

Yeah no, King Carnelian can kiss his thieving ass, he’s not getting this kid. Not on his watch.

The Luminary nodded at him, understanding the underlying meaning behind his words – his blue greyish eyes were startlingly clear, it was a little unnerving. Like they were staring straight into Erik’s mind and soul. Kinda freaky, but there was no time for that, not when he saw that wondrous spark glinting in those big eyes.

“I believe in the Luminary,” he found himself saying, a little grin spreading on his face as they both faced the cliff together. He brought his hand up, tugging his hood down. “I’m Erik, by the way,” he revealed cheekily. He got a tiny smile in return – it was gentle and kind.

He’s going to strangle King Carnelian with his bare fucking hands – Darkspawn? This kid? If that was true, Erik would single-handedly cut off all his hair.

Ah, well, he wouldn’t know. Jumping of the cliff, sailing through the air, Erik thought he wouldn’t know anything anymore as he plummeted into the deep. He wasn’t sure if he liked that thought, but. What could you do? He watched the river beneath getting closer and closer and the next thing he knew, he was being blinded by a golden shine emanating next to him.

* * *

Scratches and bruises. That was the only thing Erik could find on himself. Bruises from stumbling on rocky surfaces and steel armour-clad punches. There was a thin scratch on his left cheekbone, still pink and fresh. But otherwise? He was perfectly fine and alive after his terrifying free fall. Guess he had something else to add to the growing trauma pile, but that wasn’t important right now.

He relaxed in his chair the kind nun had provided him. He was glad he had known about the small chapel at the foot of the Heliodorian hills beforehand. Otherwise he’d have no idea what do with himself dragging the unconscious body of the Luminary around on his back, after he had woken up ashore, half of his body still in the river. The Luminary hadn’t been too far off, lying so still Erik had assumed the worst until he saw the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders, looking like a sunbathing cat taking a nap.

He was still asleep, situated comfortably on a bed and clothes that were miraculously dry. Erik wasn’t so lucky when he had stepped out of the water, clothes clinging to him like a second skin. Interesting.

Erik exhaled softly through his nose, leaning forward a little to take in the lax features of the other teen’s face. He wasn’t kidding when the word _young_ had come to his mind; he looked a little younger than Erik, baby fat still resting on his cheeks, making the Luminary’s face appear round and undeniably boyish. Upon closer inspection, there was even a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his flat button nose, their colour just a smidge darker than the natural olive of his skin. Erik even spotted a pale, thin scar running vertically through the left half of the boy’s upper lip. It was rather small, but somehow a fun little thing to take note of. Briefly, he wondered how the other must’ve gotten it. His blue eyes fell onto the boy’s hair, fanned out on the pillow, yet still looking neat. The ashy brown colour made them look soft.

Goddess, this guy looked like those prim and proper upperclass boys Erik had seen prancing around in Heliodor. However, the freckles and scar made him appear much more gentle somehow, not like a painted on mannequin to show off to rich folks. Besides, from what Erik had seen in personality, the other seemed rather…humble. Simple. For a lack of better words, he supposed. He wasn’t sure, but the Luminary just gave off this air of shyness. Paired with those big baby blues of his he sure must paint the picture of innocence.

Unlike Erik, who’s all angles and edges, so sharp, you’d bleed if you ventured too close for his liking. He was fine with that, he guessed. It kept him alive after all.

He perked up slightly from his thoughts, when he caught the other stirring. The Luminary hummed softly, scrunching his face up as he shifted from lying on his back onto his side. After that, he settled and sleepily rubbed his face into the pillow. Erik snorted a little and decided that waking him up now was as a good as any time.

“Hey,” he said, voice almost unnaturally loud within the quiet room. He lifted his foot resting on his thigh to poke the other in the stomach. At the small shove, the Luminary’s brows furrowed mildly. “Hey. Wake up, lazybones,”

That seemed to do the trick – the boy curled up slightly, before unfurling. He yawned and Erik saw a flash of pointy incisors. The boy stretched, smacking his lips slightly and blinking against the sunlight pouring into the room from the stained glass window. At first, he seemed confused, then, it seemed to dawn on him. His eyes cleared immediately as he sat up, only stilling when his frantic gaze fell on Erik.

Suddenly, he smiled. A tiny thing, just an upward tilt of the corners of his mouth, stretching the scar awkwardly – heavens, he’s _mousy_. Before Erik could muster up a comment, the boy’s hands already came into his view, fingers deftly but slowly spelling out signs.

“Are you okay?” was the question and Erik had to blink in surprise. He huffed, grinning slightly.

“Well, I’m here in one piece, aren’t I?”

* * *

After catching the Luminary up on the current events, they unanimously decided it was high time to get out of dodge. _Especially_ after the little warning speech from the nun, which had Erik wincing internally, while the boy next to him just surreptitiously stared off to side, trying very hard not to look guilty.

Mousy _and_ a bad liar, huh.

They stepped out of the chapel and Erik had pretty much made up his mind at that point. Without much fanfare, he declared he’d tag along with the Luminary. After all, the Seer had been right about one thing already – maybe they’re going to be right about the rest too. His now-companion had looked slightly baffled at his request, but nodded nonetheless, although hesitantly. It was then that Erik took the opportunity to ask the question niggling insistently in the back of his mind.

“How old are you?”

The Luminary’s eyebrows rose, before he lifted a hand to show one finger. He then paused, before bringing both hands up again to let Erik count off six fingers.

“Sixteen, huh.” Barely older than–

Erik didn’t finish the sentence in his mind and instead grinned a little – the one grin that tilted on one side a little more with a roguish edge. “One more question, then,” 

The other inclined his head for him to continue.

“Your name?”

A wind passed between the two of them. Nothing more but a gentle breeze rolling through the valley and letting the green grass around them sway. The Luminary’s soft brown hair danced with it and his unflinchingly clear eyes glinted in the sun, reflecting like the surface of a pond. His hands began spelling letters, clean and careful.

Erik could already tell they were opposites the moment he saw the Luminary clearly for the first time. But somehow, it made things a whole lot more interesting. Unknowingly, his grin softened into something genuine.

“Nice to meet ya’, _Kuron_ – I think we’re gonna get along just fine.”


	2. the woes of a sheltered mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuron somehow always ends up in ridiculously deep TMIs, but this time he really got more than he bargained for and it's all Erik's fault.
> 
> Well, either Erik's or Rab's, after all it was the old man's genuine mistake that started a rather unconventional conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write this for ages because the concept of it was so funny to me since i ended up in a similar situation when i was a teenager.
> 
> nothing screams friendship more than bickering with each other like a pair of shithead siblings.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> \- mild suggestive themes

* * *

_Act I – Aboard the Salty Stallion_

When Sylvando entered the navigation chamber, which pretty much had been repurposed into a shared living space by everyone, the first thing he noticed was that it was quiet. Blissfully so.

And that alone was mighty suspicious.

He blinked, surveying the room, dyed in gentle hues of orange thanks to the rays of the sinking sun outside of the stained glass bay windows. The scene that greeted him was a rare moment of peace; Erik leaned heavily into a tipped chair, legs thrown onto the table like the rude boy he was as he tended to his dagger. It was a new model too, a shiny icicle dirk that Kuron had bought him. Serena sat at the table, wholly unbothered by the rogue’s legs, reading what looked like a romance novel, if the heart-decorated red cover was any indication. Her sister sat closer to the bookshelves, neatly crammed into a comfortable niche on the built in bench with her spell book in hand – no doubt studying hard as per usual. Jade had situated herself at the other end of the bench, carefully looking over her brand new lightning lance forged by her little brother. Said little brother, had made his home crosslegged on a pillow in front of a messy pile of books he had most likely been sifting through for something interesting. He seemingly had abandoned that task however, as he was reading something in his lap that Sylvando couldn’t see.

All in all, what bliss. Sylvando let out a content sigh, clasping his hands in silent delight at such a mundane yet domestic scene. He heard the door open behind him and he turned to see Rab surreptitiously poking his head in. His face was pinched in concentration as his eyes darted around the room.

“Are you looking for something, darling?” Sylvando asked, ever so helpful and the old man startled.

“Och, I’ll be just fine, laddie,” he said, despite nervously tiptoeing into the chamber. “I think I might’ve just left somethin’–” his voice immediately cut off and his face went as white as his moustache, the taller of the two already feared he might keel over from loss of blood.

“What–” Sylvando began, before following the old man’s gaze and he very nearly fainted on the spot himself. Instead, he brought his hands up to dramatically cup his face. “ _Oh honey, no!_ ”

That caught everyone’s attention – out of habit, Erik immediately flipped his dagger into his usual hold for battle as soon as he heard the entertainer’s horrified screech. When no immediate noise followed, everyone set their eyes on Sylvando and Rab, who were staring at Kuron with varying degrees of panic. It was then, that the boy realised there were eyes on him. He blinked, slowly lifting his head, the single golden earring matching Erik’s own, hung from his left ear catching the light with the movement. He tilted his head in confusion at the sudden attention, his hands still holding the left behind Ogler’s Digest.

At least Rab’s sketchy behaviour made sense now.

The room immediately erupted in near scandalised gasps. Except Erik, who threw his head back with a short cackle.

“ _Rab!_ ” Jade thundered, her new lance suddenly looking very, very threatening in her hands.

“N-Now, now, lassie, hold yer horses!” Rab waved his hands around franticly. “It was just a mistake, I must’ve left it behind and he found it!”

Veronica huffed, “Serves you right for leaving something like _that_ all unattended.”

“How irresponsible,” Serena muttered behind the hand she had lifted to daintily cover her mouth with. Rab groaned, but turned to face his grandson with a nervous smile.

“‘Ello there, laddie, d’you mind giving yer old man his, ah, magazine back?”

Kuron nodded. “Articles,” he said, voice cracking from rare use, “they’re good.”

Sylvando laid a hand on his chest, willing his blood-pressure down lest he popped a vessel. Jade looked ready to rip her guardian a new one, when Erik snorted.

“That’s what you’re lookin’ at?”

“Erik…” Veronica warned behind him.

Kuron looked baffled at the question, but nodded nonetheless. “Stories,” he revealed and bless his heart for still loving a good ol’ story time. His best friend snickered.

“Nothin’ else catching your attention?”

“Erik!” Serena gave his shin a light swat in order to shush him, but the rogue was having too much fun with this. To everyone’s horror (and Erik’s delight), Kuron furrowed his brows in confusion and thumbed a few pages down. He was immediately met with scantily clad women, posing seductively and playfully for the viewer. Their clothes ranged from sheer pastel coloured mini skirts to skin-tight bold coloured leather corsets showing off their curves.

A stony silence befell them, until Kuron faced his party with a rather worried expression. “Aren’t they...cold?”

Heavens protect this boy, he was too innocent for his own good – a silent prayer that made the rounds. Sylvando could’ve cried in relief; his Luminary was such a caring soul. Even if a bit naive. The same couldn’t be said about Erik however, who wheezed. Veronica regarded Kuron with a look of vague disappointment.

“You really don’t get the purpose of the magazine, don’t you,” she deadpanned. “Erik, you tell him.”

Jade spluttered, face growing a lovely shade of pink. “Do _not_ tell him!”

“He’s never going to learn if you keep coddling him! What if he ends up in an unsavoury situation and doesn’t have the tools to get himself out of it?” The mage argued, gesturing to an increasingly befuddled Kuron, watching the entire mess with his big attentive eyes. Meanwhile, Rab had buried his face in his hands in shame at having tainted his sweet little grandson like this.

“I’m gonna tell him,” Erik declared, already jumping to his feet with nimble grace. Kuron didn’t like the mischievous grin he was sporting – it usually promised unending bouts of fun or problems followed by even bigger problems. Don’t get him wrong, he loved any adventure with Erik, but the entire calculations on probability always ended in a rather scary game of Octagonian roulette.

“Erik, darling, I don’t think–” Sylvando started as the rogue marched past him, but was interrupted by a gleeful “ _I’m gonna tell him!_ ” which obviously left no room to argue.

Kuron eyed his best friend suspiciously, when he squatted down next to him with a wolfish grin. Erik easily plucked the magazine out of the Luminary’s hands, curling his other arm around his neck to bring him closer to the point, they pretty much had their cheeks pressed together. He held the open magazine up in front of them, still displaying the array of attractive women posing.

“Alright, listen up,” Erik started with barely concealed amusement and Kuron had a vague sense that he should be fearing for his life right now. Instead, he leaned in when his best friend started whispering into his ear. Everyone else watched them with bated breath; Sylvando and Jade were nearly chewing off their fingernails in anxiety. Serena watched on in mild worry, while her twin sister just returned to her spell book, already done with the entire ruckus. Rab just prayed for the entire ordeal to end.

To be fair, it was actually kind of interesting to witness Kuron’s face journey through a variety of emotions in a span of mere minutes. One minute he looked thoroughly confused, the next his face contorted in mild terror. And then, at some point, his face went an interesting shade of scarlet with his hair almost violently poofing out like a cat. Completely embarrassed, he started struggling to get out of Erik’s iron hold, who only continued to relay a highly detailed imitation of sex education into his best friend’s ear. But even in the end, when Kuron took to pawing at Erik’s face to get him to loosen his grip, he couldn’t bear it anymore and broke out in raucous laughter. Kuron immediately crawled away from him, looking absolutely scandalised, his face still dipped into an unhealthy red.

“Aw, c’mon, lover boy,” Erik teased him through his breathless wheezing, still dangling the magazine in front of the Luminary’s face. “We haven’t even covered the Puff-Puff business yet!”

His best friend honest to Yggdrasil _squeaked_ , shaking his head violently as he hastily climbed up to his feet to get as far away from Erik as possible. Unfortunately, the rogue was one opportunistic fucker and immediately gave chase, like a wolf to a rabbit. The two of them clamoured around the entire room, running circles around the table with Erik cackling all the way.

It must’ve been the loudest they’ve ever seen the teen be.

Amidst the chaos, Dave burst into the room; “By Cor! What’s all the ruckus?!”

He barely managed to sidestep Kuron gunning for the door, Erik hot on his heels with jeering chants of “ _Lover Boy!_ ” as he held out a magazine of some sorts. Rab followed them, looking frazzled.

“Careful, laddie, ye’ll crinkle it!” He called after them. Dave turned his gaze back to the room – Veronica looked decidedly unbothered, Serena had her mouth covered with her hands in shock, Jade held her head in her hands and Sylvando looked like he had just lost a few years of his life.

“…Sylv?”

The entertainer rubbed his temples in an uncharacteristic show of stress. “I need a drink,”

* * *

In the end, Kuron had to be saved by Sylvando himself, after Erik had literally chased him into corner, cackling all the while he loomed over the curled up Luminary, who peeked through his hands covering his scarlet face with a look of abject terror and embarrassment.

Later on, in a rare show of downright pettiness, Kuron decided to bunk with Jade for the night instead, glaring from underneath her covers when Erik came to look for him. He was holding on to the door frame of Jade’s room in order not to collapse from laughing too hard. Kuron signed a rather rude gesture towards his best friend, whose knees gave out completely and he ended up wheezing on the floor.

When turning in for the night, Jade pinned her younger brother with a worried look.

“Did he at least tell you about consent?”

From beneath the darkness of her quilts, two clear eyes looked up at her. They moved up and down as Kuron nodded.

“If anyone touches me,” his quiet voice started, “without my permission, he said, I could chop their hands off.”

There was a beat of silence.

“That’s excellent advice,” Jade conceded. 

Internally, she noted to not go as hard on Erik on their next sparring session as she had intended to. Besides, she thought as she laid down, her back pressed against Kuron’s own in a gesture of comfort, she never knew Erik could laugh that loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I make silly art of them.](https://cherrytraveller.tumblr.com)


	3. bad tongues and other vulgarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Erik Voice] excuse my potty mouth but FUCK–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations!
> 
> have a mildly crack-ish chapter in which teenagers run rampant with swear words bc that's what we did don't deny it, anyway, though illegal, Veronica should say Fuck.
> 
> also i added the NB Sylvando tag bc i just found out about his version in japanese and honestly? i won't forgive the localisation how they robbed us of Sylvia-onee-san >:o now he gets to be Big Sis bc not only Do I Say So but also gender is a prison and i chewed through the bars.*
> 
> *not necessarily applicable to my trans siblings out there who find comfort and joy in their gender, i love you, i'm proud of you, i'm so glad ur happy *MWAH*
> 
> i dont even know what i'm doing at this point – this entire collection has turned into a massive shenanigans fic and tbh yeah i need that. they're constantly stressed pls let them rest. not to mention you cannot convince me Erik wouldnt swear at any chance he gets. he's 19, stressed, depressed, well dressed and on the run.

* * *

_ Act I _

Kuron knew that Erik had a potty mouth.

It wasn’t that much of a surprise, considering the brunet had heard the other mutter a constant stream of “ _fuck_ ” and “ _shit_ ” under his breath when they had to navigate the musty sewers underneath Heliodor Castle. Maybe it came with being a regular in Downtown Heliodor, but Kuron wasn’t one to assume. Besides, he’d heard his fair share of no-no words when he was young, back at Cobblestone. He remembered crouching behind clay pots together with Gemma, gasping soundlessly and muffling giggles whenever they heard one of the adults thoughtlessly hissing a curse or two. He took great care in never repeating those words in front of his mother however; no doubt she would’ve had his head and wash his mouth out with soap.

So, cursing wasn’t anything new to him, and certainly it wasn’t as scandalous as some people made it out to be. Erik cussed rather moderately despite his age. Well, that was until he didn’t.

Kuron had no idea just how much of a shitstorm Erik could cause with just his mouth alone.

* * *

It started in Gallopolis, or more specifically, in the Celestial Sands. With Sylvando tagging along, who cheerfully guided them through the desert, following Prince Faris to handle the Slayer of the Sands, they had encountered monsters aplenty, trying to get a piece of them. They fared pretty well – Kuron went so far as to consider it training. Surely the battle experience they were racking up as a brand new party would come in handy later. Him and Erik had gotten better at navigating their battles alongside the twins (thankfully so; one could only endure so much bickering from Erik and Veronica, after the former had yet again barely dodged a stray fireball and saved his own hair from getting grilled). Not to mention, witnessing Sylvando in mid-battle was kind of a treat. He seemed especially talented with a blade, Kuron wondered briefly how trained the elder was – his nimble footwork spoke of almost professional experience.

They had gotten themselves into a rather rough tussle with a band of Cactiballs, their nasty little grins glinting in the desert sun, when it happened. One Cactiball really seemed to have it out for poor Serena, who had done her best to replenish everyone’s health, when it attacked by letting loose of a barrage of needles.

“Serena!” Veronica shouted in warning, too occupied with the other monsters to help her sister, who belatedly tried to cast Woosh. Unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough – but Erik was. With a dead sprint he slid between the Priestess and the needles, naturally favouring his left side as the needles embedded themselves into his right. He grunted in pain and Serena let go of a short scream.

“Erik, are you al–” she was interrupted by Erik’s rough yell.

“Oh, _son of a bitch_!”

Serena immediately brought her hand up to her mouth in shock and even the rest of the party came to a brief standstill. They watched with big eyes how the ex-thief gritted his teeth, pulling one of the numerous needles in his right arm out and groaning at the hot lick of pain.

“That fucking hurt,” he pointed at the baffled Cactiball responsible for his injury, “I’m gonna get you for this, asshole! Just you fucking wait! I’m turning you into compost!”

“Gee, darling, I don’t think–” Sylvando never got to finish his mild reprimand, not with Erik making good on his promise and absolutely obliterating the Cactiball. It left the other monsters shaking, to the point, they turned tail the moment they saw Kuron moving back into action and essentially chased the cacti along the sand while swinging his sword at them.

In the end, they had to make a short rest in the shade to extract the needles from Erik’s body. He clenched his teeth around the tail end of his red sash with every needle Serena and Kuron plucked out from his skin, turning the entire situation into the world’s most stressful reverse Pin the Tail on the Donkey game ever. Veronica, predictably, watched on with thinly veiled amusement.

“Should’ve known you got a mouth on ya’, Spiky,” she teased, ignoring the shush from her sister. Erik growled, the sound muffled around the fabric in his mouth.

“Shut up,”

Kuron then yanked a particularly big needle out with a wince.

“ _Motherfucker_ –”

* * *

After Sylvando had joined their group of colourful ragtags, the occasional swearwords flying around had started to wane a little, thanks to his sharp look that wordlessly communicated that they should watch their tongues – mainly Erik and Veronica, who never managed to get past the first two letters of the word Fuck before she caught herself. The rogue usually made a big show of rolling his eyes, looking at Kuron as he mouthed the curse silently, making his best friend giggle.

“You naughty child!” Sylvando complained, lightly flicking Erik’s forehead, who recoiled in surprise, nose scrunching up. “You should know better than to curse around your juniors!”

The rogue scoffed, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. “None of them are my juniors; Serena’s too nice, Kuro’s already my partner in crime and–” he gestured vaguely at Veronica – “whatever _that_ is.”

There was a short _thwack!_ sound when the mage swung her staff into his shin.

“ _Ow_! What the fuck?!”

“What did I _just_ say!”

“ _Veronica_!”

“Listen to Sylvando, Sticky Fingers,” Veronica sneered and held her little nose aloft. Erik growled, holding his shin as he hopped on one foot around the mossy ground of Laguna di Gondolia. Kuron wisely kept his head buried behind the map of Erdrea he was studying. It was always good to double check if they were on course.

“Ronnie is right, darling,” Sylvando chirped, his natural chipper attitude returning. He laid a hand on his chest, his posing strut nothing short of the showman he was. “One should always listen to their Big Sis!”

Veronica gave him a perplexed look, “Why Big Sis?”

“Why not?” the entertainer fired back nonchalantly, obviously used to the question. Unbeknownst to everyone but Erik, Kuron stiffened slightly. The short mage blinked in bafflement, then shrugged.

“Fair,” she said easily as her sister clapped her hands a little in excitement. Erik watched with silent relief from the corners of his eyes how Kuron’s shoulders relaxed.

“Oh, how lovely,” Serena hummed, “Veronica is the older between the two of us, so she never got to be the little sister!”

“She looks pretty little to me,” their resident rogue snarked. He immediately danced out of the mage’s reach by physically putting his best friend between him and the incoming staff. Kuron yelped, clumsily trying to evade the heavy wand, only to end up tripping both himself and Erik before falling into a heap of flailing limbs.

“Hah!” Veronica cackled, until she noticed the boys had fallen into the path of a pair of Weartigers. “Uh-oh.”

Uh-oh indeed, as Erik tried to extract himself from the tangle of limbs. He stilled at the sight of the monsters, his hand resting on Kuron’s cheek after he had tried to push him away, while the Luminary had his own hands shoved underneath the rogue’s chin.

“Aw, shit,” Erik said.

“ _Language_!” Sylvando chastised as he leaped over them, blade brandished and descending on the enemies like a majestic peacock.

“He’s killing me,” the rogue muttered to his best friend, “he’s killing me, Kuro, I’m not going to last.”

“Dramatic,” Kuron chuckled lowly, words barely audible. “Just like him.”

Erik snorted, “Oh, rack off,”

* * *

It only got worse after their time in Gondolia ended in an all-out catastrophe. Everything went just fine and dandy, until Jasper out of all people had to turn up at the Signor Universo Contest, thus thoroughly ruining everyone’s day. Erik’s especially – Knight in Shining Armour his (occasionally) thieving ass. Whatever spell he had aimed at Kuron, the rogue’s sure they didn’t teach those in those posh knight academies. Not to mention, as Erik felt the wound on his chest throb, it stung like a bitch.

With a sigh, Erik let his head fall back against the pole he had been tied up on. Then again and again. Heavens, he was bored, next to his obvious concern and hope that the others have fled the town already. He glanced at Sir Greasy Ponytail, who looked infuriatingly sure of himself, waiting on the stage as if Kuron would pop up at any moment. Fucker.

Unfortunately, Jasper might be on to something. As far as Erik knew Kuron – gentle, selfless and caring Kuron – he wouldn’t put it beyond him to march up to the stage and throw hands with Captain Tin Can, just so he could take Erik back. He had long realised that the Luminary could be rather _selfish_ when it came to his friends.

(He tried his best not to think back to Kuron’s terrified face when Erik took the hit meant for him. The look of hurt that crossed his clear eyes when his best friend slapped his hand away and told him to run. The crack in his voice, when he called for Erik, hand outstretched as Serena pulled him away. She looked just as scared, yet surprised – he couldn’t fault her, this was the first time she heard Kuron’s voice after all.)

Closing his eyes, Erik willed the internal image away, exhaling sharply. When he opened them again, he saw Jasper looking at him, scrutinising him with his beady little hawk eyes and a smug smirk on his lips. Bastard.

“Giving up hope already?” he taunted and the rogue rolled his eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, _mannfýla_ ,” 

Even the surrounding guards regarded the teen with rather bewildered expressions – or as bewildered as they could look with their helmets obscuring their faces. Erik smirked internally at Jasper’s irritated blinking.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me, Tin Can,”

The knight looked furious and all the other guards suddenly stood a little straighter as he advanced towards his prisoner. “Listen up, you little rat–”

“I’d rather not, thanks,” Erik quipped back and he’s sure Sylvando would have his head if he were here. But he wasn’t, so it’s free game, right? Something inside of him howled in glee at the agitated twitch of Jasper’s left eye. He forcefully exhaled, nostrils flaring a little, as if he was trying to calm himself down. An icy look entered his eyes again and he flicked the strand of hair falling into his eyes away.

“Fine. Do as you please,” his cold smirk returned and if Erik’s hands hadn’t been tied tight to his sides, he surely would’ve decked him. “You are already fulfilling your duty as bait anyway. All we have to do is wait for your little friends to come get you – surely the Darkspawn wouldn’t want to leave one of his prized minions behind.”

Yeah, Erik would’ve definitely decked him square in the face. Maybe even cut off that rattail he calls a ponytail. Probably would’ve stabbed him too. Just a little, as a treat. Mostly because 1) he was the enemy, 2) one of the main sources of Kuron’s nightmares, and 3) he called Kuron _Darkspawn_ and that alone was enough for the rogue to decide that yeah, he’d stab the living shit out of this asshole.

“Fucking prick,” he muttered under his breath as Jasper walked away. he seemed to have heard anyway, if the sharp heel turn was any indication. The guard next to Erik seemed to tremble.

“Please just stop talking,” the guard whispered to the rogue in a fearful voice. Promptly, Erik turned his head towards the knight.

“Anyone ever told you that you’re a colossal _cun_ –” A nearby guard gasped loudly in indignation, hands flying up to the sides of a presumably younger guard’s helmet, as if covering his ears. Another guard lifted a hand to his mouth, like an elderly woman clutching her pearls. Meanwhile, Jasper’s eye twitched again and his face went slightly ruddy with upcoming anger.

Hey, nobody said Erik had to be _quiet_ bait.

“Should’ve put a gag on you, you pompous little punk,” the knight growled, when Kuron and the others decided to make their grand entry and essentially saved Erik’s ass.

(Secretly, he was a little surprised – they really came back.)

Good ol’ Serena did the honours and untied him, exchanging small smiles before they joined the fray in ganging up on Jasper. Sylvando bumped into him mid-battle. Despite his chipper smile, a cold shiver ran down Erik’s spine.

“We’re gonna have a talk later, honey,” the entertainer half-singsonged and it sounded like a threat. “Don’t think I wouldn’t know about that uncouth mouth of yours.”

Aw fuck, he’s in for it now. Then, Kuron landed the finishing blow and forced Jasper to his knees. On the other hand, it was fucking worth it. They took the opportunity for a quick getaway, in which they watched in varying degrees of horror how Sylvando pretty much flung himself off the pier.

Erik fanned his arms out to stop the others, his words falling out of his mouth naturally, “What the fuck?”

“ _Language, darling_!” A familiar voice chirped as Sylvando emerged, gallantly posing like a figurehead at the very tip of an elegant ship, gliding smoothly over the water. They all watched with slackened jaws, not entirely comprehending what they saw. That was until the showman called for them to hurry up. So, Erik urged the girls to go first, helping Serena jump over the edge as Sylvando stood ready to catch her. With Veronica next, the rogue took full advantage of her size, picked her up by the armpits and pretty much tossed her, her enraged shrieks reminding him to find a place to sleep with a lockable door tonight. He turned to Kuron, who had watched the spectacle with mild outrage, and pretty much got the message behind his clear eyes – _toss me like that and I shall unleash unspeakable atrocities onto you_.

Erik rolled with his eyes and instead offered his hand, which was immediately grabbed. “You’re too heavy anyways,” he mentioned cheekily and the last thing he heard was an offended gasp, before they both took off into a running start, jumping straight off the edge, sailing through the air and barely catching the outstretched arms of Serena and Sylvando. Their Great Escape was short-lived however, when the Tentacular showed up, not looking particularly happy.

“It’s disgusting!” Sylvando shrieked as he and Veronica clung to each other, having lifted her onto his eye level. Thankfully, they were saved by the incoming ships of Gondolia, who let their canons loose and thus created enough noise to make the creature flee. The party said their goodbyes to Doge Rotondo and his son Placido, who had told them the most interesting news about Jasper. Speaking of; Erik leaned over the railing to see the knight fuming at the pier. He grinned.

“Hey Sylv,” he called over his shoulder, never breaking his gaze from Jasper. He missed the surprised expression that flew over Sylvando’s features at the casual mention of his nickname. “I’ll gladly take the lecture if you let me loose just one more time!”

The showman followed his gaze towards Jasper, and sighed, “Alright, but after that you’re in big trouble!”

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear what he has to say,” Veronica said gleefully as Erik took off to the stern of the ship.

“Absolutely not,” Sylvando covered the mage’s ears, who immediately began to whine as her sister and the Luminary followed their resident ex-thief, who had climbed the railing of the poop deck while holding on to the rigging ropes. He searched for Jasper’s gaze and the smirked, bringing his hand up to his mouth.

“Hey, Dickhead in Shining Armour!” he bellowed as loud as he could, ignoring Serena’s shocked gasp of “ _Erik!_ ”. He could barely make out Jasper looking straight at him. “Yeah, you! _I hope you fucking choke on the rattail you call a hairdo, you fucking twat_!”

To punctuate his message, he raised both of his middle fingers.

“Erik, you’re still injured!”

As if on cue, his adrenaline seemed to wear off and the stinging throb of his chest injury hit him full force. He nearly toppled from the railing, if Serena and Kuron hadn’t caught him.

“Ugh, fuck,” Erik groaned, bringing a hand up to check his chest only to have it slapped away by a surprisingly forceful Serena. “Worth it, though.”

He grinned at the priestess’ indignant tut, but it immediately died the moment Kuron leaned over him, clear eyes stormy with barely concealed anger. He swallowed – never mind Sylvando, he’s pretty sure there’s nothing going to be left of him once Kuron was done.

(And it was safe to say he knew Kuron wasn’t angry at his potty mouth.)

* * *

In the end, everything came to a head when they left Dundrasil, party now expanded by two people. Rab and Jade adapted pretty well to the various battle styles within the group, picking up slack when needed and truly being forces to be reckoned with. Currently, they were facing off a rather agitated dragon, breathing out flames and lashing about with its tail.

It got lucky and its next lash smacked Kuron square in the chest.

“ _Oh shit_ ,” Erik hissed under his breath, knowing exactly how painful that must’ve been for Kuron especially. He already from him, in _squirming_ _detail_ , how much it hurt getting hit in the tit after a particularly rough tussle with a Bongo Drongo. Ever since then, he had been on the lookout for some sturdy chest armour for his best friend.

Kuron, meanwhile, crumpled to ground on his knees, gasping for the air that had been knocked out of his lungs. Jade was quick to cover for him, hitting the monstrous lizard with a particularly nasty looking Harvest Moon. Erik joined her, sending the creature to sleep with a well-placed Sleeper Hit.

“You okay, partner?” he asked over his shoulder, as Kuron coughed, irritation clear on his face.

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” he said roughly in lieu of answering, too busy trying to get back onto his feet to notice how his allies froze at his rare voice. The silence was deafening and immediate dread pooled in Erik’s stomach.

He fucked up, oh he fucked up _bad_. There was no going back from that, once you swore, you never go back. You’d always find one moment to let go of a little curse. Erik was sweating bullets at this point – behind him, he could hear Sylvando sobbing almost hysterically.

Death came for him in the form of – _oh Heavens have mercy_ – Serena, descending upon him like a War Gryphon, gripping his shoulders with a serene smile. Her eyes were terrifying however, absolutely devoid of the usual glittering joy and wonder. Instead they were replaced by the yawning emptiness of absolute wrath.

“Oh Erik,” her melodic voice snaked its way around his throat like a noose. “ _A word, please_?”

The rogue swallowed, “S-Sure,” he agreed, like a dead man walking.

Honestly, screw Mordegon or who the fuck ever vied for world domination – everybody should be glad that Serena had decided to side with the Luminary and not the other way around.

(That evening, Kuron had fashioned her with a brand new wand, because to him, she somehow accidentally managed to snap her previous one in half. With her bare hands. He was a little too terrified to ask.)

**Author's Note:**

> [I make art of them being silly.](https://cherrytraveller.tumblr.com)


End file.
